


What is Needed

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is found after missing for a couple of months with an interesting story to share and a new friend who may be more broken then himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting something like this so bare with me. This is a work in progress and I am very nervous about posting it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. This first chapter is really really short. I don't own anything. They belong to Kripke.

Dean Winchester looked like hell. He had dark circles under his once vibrant green eyes and it made him look like he hadn’t slept in days, which he hasn’t. He called out to Castiel for what felt like the hundredth time and waited for the dark haired angel to appear beside him. After a moment, he heard the familiar flutter of wings and turned to the angel who now stood beside him.

“Have you found anything?” Dean asked, his voice ringing with desperation. Castiel shook his head, his blue eyes dark with sorrow. Its been 2 months since Dean’s little brother went missing and ,after a month of searching on his own, he called Castiel and his older brother Gadreel. Dean swallowed hard trying hard to cling to the hope that Sam was still alive. He refused to even allow his mind to travel down that dark road that led to thinking his brother was dead. Gadreel appeared with a flutter of wings a few minutes after Cas and looked down at the cheap motel carpet.

“I haven’t found anything either.” He informed the older Winchester. “He seems to be hidden from us…” Gadreel glanced at Cas as he said this who nodded a little. Dean opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by his phone. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller id before answering.

“What is it Bobby?” Dean asked, his tone clipped with exhaustion.

“I found him.” Bobby answered, his voice sounding gruff over the phone.


	2. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Sammy in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter and I am pulling a lot of this off the top of my head so I apologize ahead of time if it doesn't make any sense.

Dean practically raced through the crowded halls of the hospital Bobby had directed Dean to. Cas and Gadreel easily kept up with the blond as he made his way over to Bobby. He met Bobby at the door of a hospital room. Bobby grabbed his arm before letting him go in.   
“You can’t go in yet.” Bobby told him.   
“Why not.” Dean demanded, the worry evident in his voice.   
“The nurses are changing the IV and checking his vitals. He is still out of it.” Dean stood in the doorway and glanced at the nurse writing on her clipboard before looking at his brother. His breath caught in his throat. His brother looked like hell. He had an oxygen mask and one of his eyes was swollen shut in addition to the rest of the nasty looking bruises he could see on his arms and the bruise on his neck that looked like he had been chocked. The nurse finally noticed him there. She walked over to him.   
“Only family…” She began but Dean interrupted her.   
“I’m Dean…his brother…” Dean assured her, his voice thick with emotion. Her expression changed from suspicious to sympathetic. “What…what are his injuries…?” Dean asked unable to take his eyes away from his unconscious brother. She looked at Sam as well.   
“He has a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle. He…” She paused to take a breath. “He has whip marks covering his back but we can’t lay him on his front because of his rib injuries. He….” She stopped again. “Mr. Winchester…I shouldn’t even be telling you this…its confidential….” He looked at her.  
“Tell me the rest. I won’t let it out that you said anything. Please…I just need to know what happened to my brother.” The nurse studied him for a moment then sighed.   
“He has shown…evidence…of sexual assault….” She whispered. Dean stared at her. She quickly left the room without a word. Dean slowly walked in and stood by Sam’s bed.   
“Sammy….what happened to you….” Dean whispered as Bobby came to stand beside him. “Bobby…how did you know where he was….” Dean’s eyes never left his brother.   
“I got a call from a hunter…who recognized Sam so he called me.” Bobby sighed quietly and looked at the angels as they came in. Dean still refused to look up from his brother.  
“Heal him.” Dean demanded. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Dean…” he started.  
“Heal him, damn it.” Dean barely glanced at him. Gadreel stood by the headboard and rested a hand gently on Sam’s forehead. He closed his eyes and then opened him.  
“I….I can’t…” he whispered, refusing to look at Dean. His fingertips stroked Sam’s forehead, brushing his bangs aside.  
“What do you mean you can’t.” Dean asked him, his voice tight with anger. Gadreel refused to look at him.   
“I’m sorry Sam...” He whispered as he stood by his bed. Dean dropped into a seat by Sam’s bed and watched his brother. The tense silence was broken by a knock on the doorframe. Bobby, Cas, Dean and Gadreel all turned to the sound and saw a police officer standing in the doorway.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officer comes to visit the room and Dean is told where his brother was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still going on off the top of my head and this is still an AU where Dean and Sam met Gadreel and Castiel when they were younger and Gadreel never possessed Sam.

The officer cleared his throat. “My name is Officer Wyatt. I’m here to get your statement.” Dean looked at him confused for a second.  
“Um….this is the first I’ve seen of my brother in 2 months…” The officer took a breath and wrote that down. “Why do you need my statement?” Dean asked him, forcing himself to sound calmer then he felt.   
“We found your brother on a raid. We were going after a major crime family and found him in one of the storage facilities owned by the family.” Dean stared at him for a minute before looking at his brother.   
“Sammy…” he whispered. Gadreel and Cas kept quiet as Bobby stood up and led the officer outside the room. Dean barely noticed that they had left. “He was raped Cas….he was raped….” Dean felt tears prick his eyes but he couldn’t tell if they were from sorrow or anger. He took a deep breath feeling that anger building within his chest at the thought of someone hurting his little brother to that extent. Cas stayed close to Dean but he looked at Gadreel, who had gone very still in anger himself. All three relapsed back into the tense silence from earlier. They stewed in that silence until Bobby came back into the room, carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one of the cups to Dean and sat in a chair opposite of him.   
“I spoke with the Officer Wyatt. He told me that Sam was one of two people left alive and the only male. He wouldn’t give me the identity of the other person.”  
“How did you convince him to tell you that.” Dean glanced up at Bobby before returning to look at his little brother. Gadreel’s eyes never left Sam’s face.   
“Same way you convinced the nurse to tell you. I played the ‘please we won’t tell anyone you told us’ card.” Bobby looked at Sam. “They brought him here a week ago….” Dean stared at him.  
“And he’s been out since…?!” Dean asked, his voice hitching a little bit. Bobby nodded. Dean downed his cup of coffee, the liquid burning his throat on the way down. They relapsed back into their tense silence that stayed unbroken for the rest of the day. Nurses came and went but not one of them bothered the men in the room until visiting hours were over. Dean was understandably reluctant to leave his brother.   
“I will stay with him Dean, you should get some rest.” Gadreel almost begged. Dean looked at him then at Sam.   
“I can’t…I can’t leave him….” Dean told him. Castiel stood by Dean.   
“You need to shower and eat. I will bring you back afterwards…” he told him, hoping Dean will agree to the compromise.   
“You need to take care of yourself Dean or Sam will be pissed when he wakes up to find you passed out from exhaustion.” Bobby interjected. “The angel won’t let anything or anyone near your brother and there is a hotel next door.” Dean looked up at him and nodded a little reluctantly. Cas left with Dean and Bobby while Gadreel went invisible until the nurse came and went. After she left, he slipped his fingers in Sam’s hand and squeezed gently.   
“I’m sorry I was not there to protect you Sam…” he whispered.   
When Dean and Bobby got to the hotel, Dean jumped in the shower while Bobby shared a look with Cas before going to get food. Bobby got back as Dean walked out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. Dean scarfed down his food knowing it was the only way he would be able to see his brother. As Dean stood to put back on his jacket, Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead knocking him out. He caught him easily and placed him on the bed. He turned to Bobby after tucking in Dean.   
“You need to rest too Bobby.” Cas told him. Bobby sat down on the edge of the other bed. “Please Bobby…I will keep in contact with Gadreel and wake you of any changes.” Cas walked over to Bobby. Bobby nodded and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a young woman who knows what happened to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will introduce Selena. An original character of mine who I have put through hell in the various times I have written her in a story. Her backstory for this one is not as tragic as some of the other versions I have of this story. This is the third SPN fanfiction I have written her in but the first to actually publish so I hope you guys don't mind her.

When Dean woke up, he was understandably pissed that Cas knocked him out instead of taking him back to his brother. He steadfastedly ignored him while Bobby got them breakfast before going back to the hospital. When he got to Sam’s room he was met with the sight of Gadreel sitting by his brother, fingers twined with his as he watched Sam. Dean walked in and put a hand on his shoulder as Castiel stayed by the door. Bobby sat down on the other side of Sam, almost gripping his cup of coffee. Gadreel stood and let Dean sit down though he stayed close to Sam. They relapsed into their tense quiet with Cas watching the door. This time their quiet was broken by a commotion in the hall. Castiel turned and looked for the source as Dean stood beside him. They watched a young woman struggle with two nurses, a doctor and an officer.   
“Please let me see him! I need to see him!” She practically begged with tears running down her face.   
“Who do you need to see.” One of the nurses asked in a soft voice, an obvious attempt to try to calm the young woman. She continued to struggle against their hold. Dean and Cas glanced at each other and Dean turn to go back inside his brother’s room when she spoke again.  
“Sam damn it!” She practically screamed in the nurse’s face. Dean whirled around and hurried over to the young woman, Castiel right behind him. Dean stood infront of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, taking them back off when she flinched.   
“Why do you need to see Sam” He asked, his tone sharp. She flinched again.  
“I need to see that he’s alright…its my fault…I just…please…I need to see him….and find his brother…he needs his brother….” She looked at him as the nurses held her arms. Her light blue eyes were glistening with tears and her face was pocketed with several small cuts.   
“I am his brother…” Dean told her quietly. She went still at those words and swallowed hard. “Why do think this is your fault.” Dean demanded. She looked down, instantly subdued by the tone though Dean could tell she was terrified.   
“He protected me…” she whispered. Castiel gently lifted the girl’s chin, his eyes searching.   
“What is your name?” He asked her. She looked at him, her expression guarded though her eyes were still wide with terror.  
“Selena…” She answered quietly. Castiel glanced at Dean, who nodded. 

“We’ll bring you to Sam” Castiel told her, his voice soft. She looked at him then Dean. Dean looked away then led her down the hall to Sam’s room. As he walked in she stayed in the doorway staring at him.   
“I’m sorry…so sorry….I…” The tears ran down her face again with Bobby looking between her and Dean with confusion.   
“You said he protected you?” Dean asked sitting back down. Selena nodded as Castiel stood against the wall by the door, putting himself between her and Dean.  
“If they were angry in any way….they would beat us….”  
“Us?” Dean asked.  
“I was one of……10….women…..Sam…was the third male….” She took a breath, her eyes never leaving Sam’s form. “I’m sorry…I…”  
“Its okay….you can tell us when you are ready.” Gadreel spoke up from his spot by Sam’s head. Dean looked at him in surprise. He turned back to Selena and found her looking at him.   
“He talked about you….his big brother Dean…” She looked down then at him. Dean took a breath then looked at Sam. “Thank you….for letting me see him…I…” She turned to leave but froze, along with the rest of the room, when she heard a small groan from the bed.   
“Sammy…” Dean was up instantly and by Sam’s side. Sam slowly opened his eyes, well as much as he could because of the swelling.  
“Dean…?” Sam asked, his voice rising at the end in surprise.   
“I’m here Sammy….I’m here…we all are….me…Bobby….Gadreel…and Cas…we’re here.” Dean told Sam earnestly. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wincing.   
“Everything hurts Dean….” He groaned. Dean swallowed, fighting tears, and nodded a little.  
“I know Sammy….I know….We’re gonna get you some painkillers and you will be out of here in no time…”  
“I’m sorry Dean…” Sam whispered. Selena backed out and went to get a nurse, telling her Sam was awake. Dean swallowed.   
“Its not your fault Sammy….not your fault.”  
“Dean….demons.” Sam whispered as the doctor came in to check on him. The guy started explaining something, mostly talking to Sam about his injuries, but Dean hardly heard him. He and Bobby were staring at each other, both of them focused on Sam’s sentence.


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so there isn't one for this one.

Dean sat by his brother’s side as he slept. He ran a hand through his hair sighed. Bobby had gone to get some food and do some research at the local library while Castiel was doing his own research. Gadreel refused to leave Sam’s side. Dean glanced at him and noticed how his eyes never left Sam, always searching his face as if he was going to disappear any second. He closed his eyes and felt a small smile as he remembered what he likes to call the day Sam came out.   
*1 year earlier*  
Sam had been tense. Their dad was gone and Dean had closed himself off. Castiel and Gadreel had mostly stayed quiet, helping when they can on hunts but mostly staying back to protect and watch over their charges. Sam was pacing behind the Roadhouse as Dean stayed inside with Ellen and the angels. Gadreel came out, in tune to Sam’s emotions, and soon they were in a yelling match. Dean, Cas, Ellen, and Jo ran out hearing it and froze seeing Gadreel and Sam standing toe to toe, in each other’s faces. Sam’s face was red and his hands came up, fisting in Gadreel’s shirt. Both Dean and Cast took a step forward, preparing to get in between them when Sam leaned in and crushed his lips to Gadreel’s. Gadreel froze for a second then kissed him back, relishing the feel of his lips against Sam’s. Dean and Cas weren’t able to do more then just stare as Sam pulled away, breathing heavily.   
*present*  
Dean chuckled faintly at the memory and ignored the questioning look that Gadreel sent his way. Cas appeared beside him with a flutter of wings. Dean glanced at him.  
“I found signs of demonic activity in the region but I can’t seem to locate the demons.” Cas informed him.   
“So…Sammy wasn’t delusional.” Dean muttered. Bobby came in just then and tossed Dean a fast food bag.   
“We need to talk to that girl.” Bobby sighed as he sat down. Dean looked up from the bag, slightly confused.  
“Why?” He asked him.   
“She knows…” Bobby started but was interrupted by a soft groan from the bed. Dean looked over.   
“Sammy…?” Dean asked softly. Gadreel gently moved Sam’s bangs from his forehead and he seemed to lean into the touch.   
“Hey Dean…” Sam said with a small smile as he opened his hazel eyes.   
“How are you feeling?” Dean asked.  
“Like I got hit by a bus…” Sam answered as he moved to sit up. Gadreel moved some pillows to help support him as Sam winced an arm going to his chest. Sam gratefully leaned against the pillows and smiled faintly at Gadreel.  
They spent another week in the hospital before they saw Selena again. She stood silently in the doorway to Sam’s hospital room, dressed in casual clothes as if she was getting ready to leave, for a while before Sam finally saw her. He looked up from saying something to Gadreel and looked at her.   
“Selena…” he pushed himself up a little, the pain of it having faded a little. She looked at him.  
“Hey Sam…” She glanced at the others, noting how Dean and Gadreel automatically stepped closer to Sam when they noticed her. He just smiled faintly.   
“That’s Dean, Gadreel, Cas, and Bobby.” He told her. She nodded her head, glad that she could now put faces to names.   
“Its nice…to know…” She stopped. “Sam you have to leave.” Sam looked at her confused as Dean moved to the foot of the bed.   
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“They came back…for me…last night. They know we are here…you have to go.”


	6. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena goes to stay with the Bobby, the boys and their angels. The others learn Selena and Sam's story.

Sam stared at her, terror flashing in his eyes for a second, though long enough for Gadreel to notice. He stepped closer to Sam, his fingers slipping into his hair. Selena swallowed and nodded.   
“I’m leaving…running…I suggest you do the same…” She started to turn away.   
“Wait.” Sam called to her. He waited till she turned to look at him. “Where will you go?” he asked softly.   
“I’ll figure it out.”   
“Don’t you have family you can go to?” Dean asked, starting to feel a little concerned. She shook her head.  
“The demon killed them all when he took me…”   
“Stay with us…” Sam spoke up. Bobby was looking at the young girl. He nodded. Dean took a deep breath and nodded when Selena looked at him. She felt a small smile cross her lips. Bobby took her outside while Dean argued with the doctor to get Sam released. She looked at him.  
“Thank you…Bobby…” She told him. He just smiled at her. They waited in silence as Dean wheeled Sam out in a wheelchair, Cas and Gadreel close behind them. Selena rode with Bobby in his truck as Gadreel helped Dean get Sam into the Impala. As they drove back to Bobby’s house, Selena asked him various questions about demons and the other supernatural creatures that exist. He answers her, though slightly worried about how calm she seems when learning of a new monster that exists. He can tell right away that she is a smart girl and way mature beyond her years.   
“How old are you?” He asked as they pulled into his driveway.   
“16…” She answered quietly. Bobby almost crashed his truck before stopping. He swallowed hard.   
“That young…?” She nodded a little. He quickly climbed out of the truck and she followed, almost falling in her haste but catching herself before she hit the ground. Gadreel was helping Sam into the house as Bobby took Dean aside. Cas walked over to Selena and motioned for her to follow him. She quietly does and ends up in the living room. Gadreel was perched on the arm of the sofa that was next to Sam as Bobby and Dean came in. Dean looked at her.   
“Sit.” He ordered motioning for to sit next to Sam. She slowly sits down.   
“How long did they have you?” Dean asked, his tone automatically softening. She swallowed and looked down.   
“I was 14…so 2 years…” Sam was staring at his hand intertwined with Gadreel’s.   
“Do you know what had you…?”  
“A demon…by the name of Jacen…well…many Demons…but…I…” She took a breath and glanced at Sam before looking at her hands. “We…were Jacen’s favorites…no other demon was allowed to touch us…unless it was for a beating.” Dean clenched his fists and took a deep breath.


	7. Back at Bobby's (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back at Bobby's and Dean wants the full story about what happened to Sam but are they ready to tell it? I still suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been dealing with midterms and research papers and other emotional crap that I won't burden you guys with. I'm sorry this is so short though. I'm lacking in muse right now.

Sam tensed beside her at the mention of his name but didn’t say anything. He stared at his and Gadreel’s intertwined hands. Selena swallowed hard but couldn’t bring herself to continue the story.  
“I’m sorry…I…I can’t…” She whispered. Dean opened his mouth, ready to force her to tell him but Bobby stopped him.   
“When was the last time you ate a decent meal that wasn’t hospital food.” He asked her before Dean could say anything. Selena looked at Bobby then at Sam.  
“2 years ago…the night I was taken.” She whispered, looking down. Bobby stood up.  
“Come on…lets get you and Sam something to eat.” Selena looked up at him in surprise. He motioned for her to follow him as he went into the kitchen. Castiel watched her leave the room before looking at Dean.  
“Dean…” Sam looked at him.   
“I don’t trust her Sam.” Dean looked at him. “Hell. There are times where I barely trust Gad with you.” Sam just looked down.  
“How did she know about us Sam?” Castiel asked him suddenly.   
“I told her stories when I could...She told me I cried out for you in my nightmares…” He looked down. “Anything to pass the time…” he smiled faintly when Gadreel squeezed his hand. Dean rubbed his face and sighed.   
“What….what did this….Jacen….guy look like?” Dean looked Sam.  
“Black hair. Grey eyes when they weren’t back. About your height Dean…and a twisted bastard.” Sam looked up at Dean’s growl.   
“Did he…?” Castiel started. Sam just nodded. Dean stood and walked out of the room. Gadreel held Sam close as Castiel followed him. “Dean…”  
“I can’t just sit there knowing some demon hurt my brother.”   
“I know Dean…I am upset too…” Castiel looked down at the floor for a second. “But the girl doesn’t mean him any harm.” Dean just turned away. They went to the kitchen when Bobby announced dinner. Gadreel helped Sam and stayed by him as he ate dinner. Dean kept an eye on Sam as he ate and Selena just stared at her plate as she ate. Sam felt a slight nudge of his foot under the table and looked up at Selena. Her face was pale and she looked at him, panic evident in her eyes. Before he could ask about a bathroom though, she ran outside. Sam moved to stand but Castiel stopped him. “I will go see if she’s okay…” he walked out the door she had run out of and went to look for her. Dean and Bobby turned to look at Sam.   
“What was that about?” Bobby asked him. Sam looked down at his plate.   
“She…um…well…” Sam sighed. Outside, Cas was sitting next to Selena on the steps as she braided her hair. She stayed silent for a moment before looking at him.  
“I’m pregnant…” She whispered.


	8. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Dean, Bobby, and Castiel a little more information.

Sam leaned against the doorway to the panic room as Selena slept on the cot inside. He looked at Castiel as he stood next to him. He leaned back against Gadreel, feeling warmth from his grace flowing through him.   
“What are we going to do Cas?” Sam asked him quietly. He could hear Dean and Bobby walking around upstairs. Cas was watching Selena.   
“I don’t know.” He turned and went upstairs. Sam glanced back at Gadreel who was watching Selena.   
“She’s so young….” Gadreel whispered. Sam just nodded.   
“She saved my life though.” Sam looked at her then headed upstairs as well. Gadreel stayed down there to keep watch over her. Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He watched Dean pace the room. “You can’t make her leave now.”   
“I know.” Dean answered. He rubbed his face and sighed. “Well great…now we have a demon who’s running a sex ring….a 16 year old girl who is pregnant….this is just…awesome.” He downed the beer he was holding in his hand.   
“The father isn’t Jacen.” Sam said suddenly. Cas, Bobby, and Dean all turned to look at him.   
“And you know this.” Bobby asked him. Sam just nodded a little.   
“He loved to claim her. Said she was his and he beat on her…but he never raped her.” Sam looked down at the tile, the memory of watching her stoically take a beating running through his mind.  
“Then who is the father?” Castiel asked.  
“Jacen’s second in command, Ryan. No one but him was allowed to touch her like that. Hell, he hated it when Jacen beat her. He felt that it was his right to do that since she was his…” Sam sighed. He took another gulp of his beer. “When the nightmares became too much…she used to sing to me.” Sam whispered suddenly. Dean looked at him.   
“She did?” Dean leaned back against the wall. “What did she sing?”  
“Now until forever…” Sam put his beer down. “She said it’s what her brother used to sing to her…what he sang to her the night they died.” He looked at Dean. “She loved it when I talked about you guys.” He felt his eyes start to close. Castiel went down to the panic room and told Gadreel to go up to Sam. He watched Gadreel leave and stood against the doorway, his eyes never leaving her. Gadreel went up to the room Sam and Dean shared at Bobby’s and slipped into bed beside a sleeping Sam, who turned in his arms burrowing in his chest. “Gad…I love you…”he muttered. Gadreel tightened his arms and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still making this up as I go along and the song mentioned is Now Until Forever by Giant. Sorry it is so short.


	9. A Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena's past comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about about not adding something sooner. I didn't have any muse for this one until recently then with finals I didn't have very much time to write it out.

Selena spent the next 3 months staying with Bobby as her and Sam dwelt with the nightmares from their experience and she adjusted to being pregnant. She met Ellen and her daughter Jo who both treated her kindly, though Jo seemed wary of her. She grew closer to Sam, Gadreel, and Castiel, convinced Dean that he could trust her, and helped Bobby with research and cooking after he taught her the basics. She was now five months along and due the day before her 17th birthday. She was starting to relax, believing that she was safe until her past came crashing in on her.   
She was setting the table for dinner with Cas’s help when the doorbell rang. The boys and the angels had just returned from a hunt so she had made them some dinner. Selena heard Bobby grumble as he answered the door and she kept a smile to herself. She watched Cas pick up the large pot of vegetable soup and put it next to the chicken on the table when Dean leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. He face was an expressionless mask but his eyes were hard.   
“You have a visitor.” He told her, his voice hard. She looked at him confused. Cas looked at Dean then at her. She quickly wiped her hands and went to the front door. She froze at the sight of a young man and woman, both with black hair standing in the entry way.   
“Selena…” the young man breathed, his light blue eyes staring at her.   
“He said he’s your brother.” Sam spoke up from nearby, his voice hard as well. She flinched faintly and started to back up.   
“If you know…” She started. The young man took a step towards her.  
“Selena…” He started. She just shook her head fiercely her hands quickly going to her stomach. She turned to run to the back of the house when she ran into Cas. Gadreel stood in between the young man and Selena.   
“Selena just finished dinner…why don’t we eat and then figure out what’s going on.” He suggested, feeling that this couple wasn’t here to hurt them. Selena looked at Gadreel as Cas nodded at him before leading the couple to the kitchen. The young man looked at his sister before following. Dean followed Cas the feeling of betrayal running through him. Sam looked at Selena.   
“Why did you tell us your family was dead?” Sam asked. Gadreel looked at Sam.  
“Lets eat first.” He told him. Sam looked at him and nodded before going into the kitchen. Gadreel helped Selena clean the tears from her face. After he was satisfied her face was clean, they both went into the kitchen. Gadreel squeezed Sam’s hand as he slipped by him to get Selena a bowl of soup, knowing it would be hard to get her to eat now. Selena stayed in the doorway her eyes on the young man. He looked up at her when he saw her.   
“He doesn’t know.” He announced without any preamble. Sam and Dean glanced at each other confused.   
“How can you be sure Conner.” She demanded, fear evident on her face.   
“I…” Conner stared to answer.  
“Did you know?” Selena asked quietly. Conner stared at the table.   
“No…” he glanced up at her tear-stained face. Gadreel put the bowl of soup on the counter and looked at the scene. No one else moved. “Not until I went to see you two months ago.”  
“How did you know to find me here.” She asked him.  
“You know how.” Was all he told her. She looked down. “Why did you tell them I was dead.” He asked suddenly. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.   
“Jacen told me…” she looked down. Conner went rigid at the name.   
“Come again…?” His looked at her as the grip on his hands moved into fists.   
“He sold me…to Jacen…” Everyone but Conner and the young woman stared at her in shock. Conner jumped to his feet, his chair hitting the floor.   
“He did what?!” He nearly shouted, his temper exploding. Selena flinched at the loud crash. Dean and Sam were on their feet as well but conflicted about what to do. “Why didn’t you…” Conner started but Selena cut him off.  
“NO!” She screamed. “You do not get to question what I did or didn’t do because you were there since the beginning!! He was able to because you did what you promised me you would never do and left! You left me in that hell so you could play soldier and get married!!” Everyone but Conner looked at her in shock. “You left me there!” her tears came faster.   
“You know damn well why I couldn’t get you out of there!” He yelled back. Selena flinched again and took a step back. Cas was by her side in an instant.   
“I’m sorry…I…”She stammered but froze when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up at her brother’s face.  
“Who’s” He asked.   
“Ryan’s…” she got out. Conner’s free hand curled into a fist. The young woman was by his side quickly.   
“I’m sorry Amara…I….” Selena whispered. Amara pulled her into a gentle hug.   
“I know…” She pulled back.   
“Is he still alive.” Conner demanded as he turned to look at Dean and Sam.   
“Yeah…” Sam answered. Conner turned and quickly walked out of the house. Amara followed him. The silence that followed became defeaning as 5 sets of eyes turned to look at Selena. She fought the urge to curl up. “You have somethings to explain…” Sam told her.  
“Who sold you to Jacen.” Dean interrupted, still mad that she lied about her family. Gadreel silently lead Selena to the living room and made her sit down. She glanced at the people who cared for her before looking down.   
“Her father, a sadistic bastard named Marcus.” Conner’s voice answered before Selena could. Everyone but Selena looked at him and Amara. Sam was the first to recover and looked at Selena.   
“Is that true?” He asked softly. She just nodded.   
“My…our…mom died when I was born…” She started.   
“No. Marcus killed her.” Conner growled. Selena looked at him as Amara squeezed his arm. “Its his fault she’s dead.” He folded his arms. Selena looked down then at the others.   
“The first three years of my life were relatively quiet. Conner was only 8 but he took care of me because fa-Marcus neglected me…when I was 4….Marcus…sent Conner away to a foster home…but he was allowed to visit and he did.” She looked at Sam. “He is the one who taught me sing…” She took another breath. “Marcus never wanted me….well…he didn’t want a girl…and made sure I knew it. There wasn’t a day that went by that I wasn’t beat. I was lucky to get food….and soon I had to learn to fend for myself in the house. I wasn’t allowed to touch the stove….so I barely got any cooked meals…my only peace…was…” Selena paused and looked up at her brother. “Marcus resented his visits…but he couldn’t stop them….he wouldn’t tell me why. Jacen….was Conner’s best friend before he got possessed. When he left for the military a couple of years ago…Marcus sold me…Jacen kept me….but Sam…Ryan…isn’t a demon.” Selena stared at her hands. Sam had gone cold at her words.   
“He….oh god…” Sam swallowed hard. Conner stared at the ground trying to control his temper as she recounted her tale. Dean looked at her then at Conner. He stood and walked over to him.   
“You’re lucky you’re her brother or I would’ve ganked you.” He told him. Conner looked at him.  
“That obvious.” He asked. Dean smirked.  
”You didn’t touch the silver.” He turned back to Selena and crouched down infront of her. “You told us they were dead to escape the memories didn’t you.” She nodded and risked a glance at him.   
“He bleeds.” Dean told her before standing and looking at Sam. Sam looked at Dean and nodded faintly. Conner walked over and knelt down infront of Selena. He wiped the stray tears away. He began to sing quietly to her and soon she buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back.   
“Where has she been sleeping?” Conner looked at Bobby.   
“Most nights we find her down in the panic room….” He told him. Conner nodded a little and looked at his sister.   
“Hey….Dinner was great…” He smiled faintly. “Get some sleep….I’ll be in town…and I’ll come see you tomorrow….We just have to tell the pack whats going on okay?” Selena nodded and rested a hand on her stomach. Cas walked over to her.   
“I’ll take her upstairs.” Selena clung to his arm as he took her to the room Dean and Sam and cleared for her upstairs. Conner turned to Dean.  
“I’m helping you on this. I want the bastards to hurt her pay….and I want Marcus’s head.” Conner told them. Sam groaned quietly realizing that Conner and Dean were too similar.


	10. Message from the Author

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been adding to this story. My muse for this has been shot down amid school, work, and other ideas floating around in my brain. I'm gonna take this idea and rewrite it because I'm not too sure about it after rereading it. I'm sorry again. Thank you so much for those who stuck by and read this. You guys are the reason I'm not letting it die. Look out for the rewrite :D


End file.
